Twins
by Selphy
Summary: Well,this is a good old fashioned Selphie story!!! CRAZY!! About 2 new students at the garden,and guess what they are TWINS!!! hints the title?! ENJOY and R


Ok and this is all the legal mumbo jumbo!!! Like the names belong to squaresoft and not me or Noah, and well WE are girls but ya know, we wanted to be different and use so called guy names?! I was on a suger rush when I wrote the first part of this so BLAH!!!! BOOYAKA!!!! Um and well if you get brain damage form this fic don't blame it on me, you read it!!!!!  
  
  
"A long long time ago in a galaxy far away Naboo was under an attack. And I thought me and Qui Gon Jin could talk the federation into maybe giving them a little slack. But their response it didn't thrill us. They locked the doors and tried to kill us. But we...oops wrong story." I looked around Balamb History class with embarrassment. "Sorry...Quis.... I mean Instructor Trepe...or should I say Mrs. Almasy?" Quistis looked at me with the "evil eye" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled. Not so loudly though. Just at a soft yell. That the whole school could hear. "Selphie, what did I tell you about that subject" Quistis scolded me, not as loud as I yelled though.  
  
After I "listened to" Quistis lecture. I got a sudden idea. A brilliant one at that. "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!" I yelled as I threw a hotdog at Squall's head. "Hay, that was a perfectly good hotdog" Zell yelled. I think he was a little mad. Our food fight didn't last very long because Rinoa told us it was VERY inaproapriate as she threw the remaining hotdog pieces from Squall's head at Zell. "Here is your perfectly good hotdog!" I personally think that was waaaay RUDE. NOBODY stops our food fights. Well except Rinoa maybe.  
  
Then after all that excitement two girls walked in. I think they are twins, I STILL don't know though. DESCRIPTION: they had long red hair about down to their knees. They kinda dressed the same. In Garden Uniform, well Seed candidate ones anyhow. But who don't, it was class time. To top it off they are shorter then me. And I am short. They only way I could really tell them apart was their weapons. Which is kinda hard still. But one of them had a gunblade. I think that is CRAZY!! Girls don't gunblade. Or at least this one time Squall told me that girls don't gunblade, they just pretend. The other one, well, I didn't see a weapon on her at the point and time.  
  
  
They looked at each other, like it was planed and at the same time said "Are we in the right class?" Weird, it must be a look alike people thing. I don't know if Squall and Seifer really had a cold or what but at the same time (and they don't even look alike) "*cough* faker*cough*" So I just asked them if they needed a Kleenex. They looked at me very very strangely. "Do you wanna take this little thing outside because I think you all are the fakers" I think the new girl has some guts. And the other one didn't say a word. I just couldn't help it I had to yell it. "FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I didn't think that if they really did fight, it just wouldn't work out very well, Ya know. Oops, been hangin out with Rajin tooooo much. Seifer and Squall just looked at each other and did this little head nod thingy. "Okay, we'll take you up on that. And also put a little wager to it, say um 50 dollars?" One of the twins smiled and snickered. "Ya, I'll go for that, I'll even raise it to 100. "Wow…" I whispered. She Really does have some guts! "After class!" Quistis said. "Ok, Zell continue to read page 137 out load…" "Rinnnnnnnnnngggggggg" The class bell rang, and everyone seemed to run really fast to the training center.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Seifer and the one twin (who's name I figured out was Christian) were in a really good fight. Squall decided not to fight because two against one was not quite fair. The gunblades clashed together and made flying sparks. Seifer pulled his in retreat and swung toward Christians stomache. But it missed because she jumped backwards, and she fell on her butt! To top it off, her gunblade fell across the room! It was actually kinda funny. Seifer Swung his gunblade down at her and surprisingly she didn't get killed or anything like that! What she did though, looked like it hurt. She rolled to the right and then grabbed the blade that was coming towards her on the second swing! "Ooh" Everyone said. Blood trickled down Christians arm and three drops fell on the floor. The Crowd kept getting larger. Most of the student were cheering Seifer on. The only person that looked worried about the new girl was her own sister.   
  
All of a sudden Headmaster Cid came in and saw the giant crowd. "Okay, break it up everyone!" He said. After Seifer and Christian stopped fighting and gave each other a very bloody handshake, Christian picked up her gunblade. The whole crowed left, well exception for the other twin and Seifer, and of course me. Cid turned around and said "Noah, come with me, we need to have a talk. And Christian, good fight. Go get bandaged up at the infirmary. The one twin, Noah, left the training center with Cid. "Ooh, I wonder what she did?" I said thinking out load. Christian looked at me, "I wonder also. Anyway, hi, I'm Christian." She held out her hand then pulled it back. " I don't think you want to get all bloody." "That's okay." I said in reply. "I'm Selphie. That Fight was sooooooooooo cool! Can you teach me how to do that… Please?" She looked at me and laughed. "Nah not right now. You might kill yourself." She strapped her gunblade to her back and bent over to the creak running through the training center. She rinsed off her hands and arms.  
  
  
*Well I hope you enjoyed this story, well just tell me if you think we sould keep going?! Cuz i dono?!?!?!? Well guess what,gotta give Noah cred too!!!! She did help write this. And also, please read my other Fics, The Kidz, on 3 chapters and more to come.Hope you enojoy them too!!! Okie well c-ya!!!! Peace, Love and Pineapples!!!!!*   



End file.
